Multiple card wallets or billfolds are known wherein the cards are held in overlapping, shingled relationship. Such prior art multiple card billfolds have usually been constructed to as to provide integral pockets for receiving the credit card. Such prior art multi-card billfolds were very time consuming to assemble and secure together. For example, one prior art type of multi-card billfold utilized separate pockets wherein the pockets were individually assembled in respect to one another and were then hand glued or pasted.
One improved form of multi-card billfold is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,063 to Dengel. In the Dengel patent, a liner for use in assembling a multi-pocket billfold is described. The liner comprises a plastic backing sheet which can be heat-sealed. Pockets are formed in the liner through use of a series of overlying plastic members which are tacked, stitched or heat-sealed around three edges to provide open ended, completely closed off pockets for receiving cards. The Dengel patent solved many problems in respect to ease of assembly of multi-card billfolds, however, it would be desirable to further reduce the amount of material and labor required to manufacture multi-card billfolds.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a billfold which utilizes a multi-card liner which is easy to assemble and which reduces the amount of materials and the amount of time required to affect such assembly.